gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me by Bill Withers ''is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie and Mercedes with back-up from Tina. They sing the ballad to show support to Finn and Quinn due to the baby debacle. The song tells them that the group will support them throughout the journey of Quinn's pregnancy. Lyrics '''New Directions:' Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo) Artie: Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow Artie and Mercedes with New Directions and New Directions harmonizing: Lean on me When you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (Please...) Swallow your pride (Pride...) If I have things (' with New Directions:' You need to borrow) (For) For (Ooooh...) no one can fill (Ooooh...) Those of your needs That you won't let show New Directions (New Directions): So just call (Call!) (' with Mercedes:' call on me brother)(Hey!) When (with Mercedes: you need a hand) (You need a hand) Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions Girls): We all need (New Directions: Need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me) Lean on me (Artie: Hey) When you're not strong (Artie: When you're not strong) I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on) For it won't be long (Artie: Oh, it won't be long) 'Till I'm gonna need (Artie: Oh,'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): (Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (You need a hand) Mercedes with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) New Directions Boys(New Directions Girls): (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand Mercedes with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): We all (need somebody to lean on!) Lean on me (Artie: Oooh oh) Artie (New Directions): If (If) There is a load (There's a load) You have to bear (You have to bear) That you can't (with New Directions: carry) I'm (I am) (with New Directions:'right up the road) ('New Directions: Oooh) I'll (with New Directions Boys:'''share your load) '''Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: If you just call me Mercedes with New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend) Call me (Artie: Call me) Call me (Tina: Call me) (Artie: When you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend) Call me (Tina: If you need a friend) Call me (Tina: '''Any time of day) Call me... '''Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on, lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me When you need a friend Lean on, lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, lean on me Lean on, lean on, lean on me Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on New Directions (Mercedes): I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!) Mercedes with New Directions: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) Trivia *Cory Monteith and Dianna Agron were not allowed to attend rehearsals for the episode's final musical performance, Lean on Me, as Falchuk wanted their reactions to seem real. Both were brought to tears by the performance, with co-star Jenna Ushkowitz commenting: "It's special to have those kinds of touching moments where you can get real, raw emotions on screen." *This song has been performed on the first season of The Glee Project as a homework assignment in episode 9, "Generosity", with Kevin McHale as the guest mentor. Gallery 35383817 640.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg GleeClubLeanOnMe.png Glee-Cast-Lean-on-Me-Glee-S01E10-HDTV-720p.jpg 11-18-somebody-to-lean-on.jpg Glee_Episode_10_15.jpg 10 Ballad.jpg (Glee) Ballad2.jpg tumblr_ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo8_250.gif lean on me.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang